Our unexpected surprise
by Destiny Parra
Summary: After a drunken night, Ichigo and Rukia become closer, and everything seems to be going perfect.. until Rukia starts exhibiting some strange symptoms. umm.. i really do suck at summary's lol  just try it, R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfic, and its an idea i like reading about, so i thought i would try my hand at it as well! Read and review (please!) Oh and i except flames, could i like knowing all the bad as well as the good!**

**Disclaimer: As much as i wished i owned, sadly i do not -cries in a corner-**

CHAPTER 1 -

Ichigo staggered to a nearby wall and leaned on it, trying to regain his breath from laughing so hard. Rukia followed, taking another sip from the cup she was holding. "Think he'll be mad when he wakes up?" Ichigo laughed while pointing at an unconscious Ikkaku with a marker mustache and beard drawn on his face. "Of course, but he won't be angry at us!" She slurred with a grin and threw the marker on the passed out body of Uryu. Their laughter was barley audible because of the loud music that was playing, but anyone that could see them would know right off the bat that they where drunk.

The war against Aizen ended almost a year ago, leaving Ichigo the winner over the evil ex-captain, and life was finally looking up. And now here they were here at Momo's and Toshiro's wedding, or more correctly the after party. And what is an after party without liquor? Ichigo declined at first, insisting he was underage but everyone kept pressing, until the final straw which was Uryu lifting his glass and saying, "Don't be such a girl, its a party after all." Ichigo angrily took a nearby offered cup and chugged it only to find the bitter taste shoot down his throat painfully, "AAHH! It BURNS!" He yelled grabbing a picture of water and taking big gulps. "Don't be such a wuss!" she smirked than downed the whole cup of sake she held. At first she seemed unfazed, but sure enough her face turned red and her breathing sped up and she shrieked, running for the picture Ichigo held and drinking the rest of it.

"HA! That's what you get for being a little show off!" Ichigo`s laughter was cut short as he received a kick to the shin. "AH! Ya freakin bunny loving midget! What was THAT for?" "You know what it was for you carrot headed jerk!" They both glared at each other, until they were interrupted by two cups separating them, Rangiku bounced happily, "Come on guys, no more fighting! It's a party remember?" They both took the cups and sighed in defeat.

But that was two hours and a few cups later, and everyone either passed out or went home. "Well i think we should get home now, it`s gettin late" Ichigo said finishing his drink and grimacing, it really did taste awful, but by now he was less aware of the pain. Rukia just nodded looking like she was in her own little world. Both found it vary difficult to walk but somehow managed to get the door opened to the real world, slowly walking right outside Ichigo's bedroom window. Ichigo started laughing outta nowhere and Rukia looked at him amused, "Wha?" "I-I just realized..where like.. standing om NOTHING!" he busted out laughing again. Rukia looked down, then back to Ichigo who was doubled ever and soon she was joining in. They used each other as a crutch, and clumsily walked to the window, still laughing their brains out, only for Ichigo to trip on the window sill. Ichigo, who was still holding on to rukia for support, dragged her with him and ended up landing side by side on his bed. With their faces inches away from each others, their smiles slowly disappated, looking eye to eye, blush to blush.

Ichigo studied her face, her big violet eyes were glazed over with sake but he could still see the strong Rukia that he knew and (dare he say it?) loved. Her tiny nose that always had the same stray lock of hair besides it. Those small, slightly parted lips that he couldn't seem to look away from. Her creamy soft skin that always was so flawless, looked like it was glowing in the moonlight, He found it strange but he really wanted to touch her face right now...

Meanwhile, Rukia was doing her own eye-exploring. She stared at his fierce eyes that normally had his eyebrows drawn together defiantly, and now were staring at her so relaxed, it gave her shivers. His thin manly jaw, which usually had a scowl on it, now was only occupied by a small smile. She blushed harder and sluggishly thought, 'Wow.. He`s so handsome.. when did the boy i saved turn into, this man?' Suddenly half her brain died as he put a hand on her cheek, cupping it gently. She couldn't handle it anymore, she needed to feel him or she was sure she would die. She leaned in closing her eyes and he did the same. When their lips touched it was like electricity ran through their body's, completely fantastic. With one more sweet little peck they pulled apart. "That was... Wow" whispered Ichigo, and Rukia just giggled.

Then she seen something from the corner of her eye, and gasped scared. Ichigo sprang up, staggering slightly. Then Rukia laughed, looking at hers and Ichigo's body's staring at them, "Now that is just .. Creepy" She got off the bed and entered her gigai, as Ichigo did the same, "Well.. I guess I'll get to bed.." she said hesitantly, for some reason she didn't want to go, and Ichigo caught on to her reluctance, and grabbed on to her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to him and her eyes went wide her breath hitched and she blushed. The face he was making was adorable! Standing there was the same quick tempered, naive, proud, headstrong boy she was so used to seeing with a desperate, puppy-dog eyes, and a slight blush, "Don't go.. please".

Her will power crumbled away, and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his orange covered head and crushed her lips to his. Ichigo graciously took the kiss, holding her protectively. He hitched her up as she straddled him, getting better access to her mouth, as he slowly ran his tongue over her lips sending shivers down their spines. Wanting the feeling again, he ran his tongue over her teeth, and she opened her mouth, letting him in. After what seemed like hours they finally pulled back needing breath. Rukia wanted more, she wanted him so bad, her mind was so foggy she knew she was rushing in but she felt the need to tell him her little secret she held, "I-Ichigo... I l-love you" He stared at her disbelieving for a second then smiled sweetly and gave her another kiss, "I love you too Rukia".

They resumed their tongue battle, and slowly bits of clothes found their way to the floor. Ichigo's hands ran over her naked chest, as her sucked her neck, and Rukia let out a moan. Her hands traveled down his strong bare chest until they found there way to his pant button. She was about to undo them when she felt a hand rest on hers and Ichigo pulled back to look her in the eye with a gently, worried face. "Rukia.. are you sure?" She gave him the most seductive face she could muster -and seeing Ichigo's surprised yet aroused face she'd say she succeeded- she brought her face an inch from his and gave him a sexy smirk, "Always the chivalrous one, eh Ichigo?" she slowly came closer to his lips with every word, her voice was smooth and seductive, 'I told you, I..Love..You" and with that she gave him a small peck on the lips. Ichigo lost what little self control he had and crashed his lips into hers, determined to show her just how much he loved her.

**Preview: The next morning lol and Ichigo has a conversation about 'the Queen' with his inner hollow, and the everyone in school know Ichigo and Rukia are dating! wow i suck at summary's lmao**

**Destiny here! -^u^- so how was it? I know that their kinda OOC but i blame it on the alcohol lmao. The other chapters will be funny i swear i just wanted the first chappy to be kinda serious, sorry for any mistakes i made before i fixed them, though). Thank you! questions comments feel free to ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To all the people that took the time outta their day to read my fic -wipes a tear from my eye- i love you guys. On another note like i said this will be more funny from here on out so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, if i owned this story Ichigo and Rukia would be together already lol**

CHAPTER 2-

Ichigo opened his eyes to the morning sun, and immediately closed them. It hurt. His eyes hurt, his head hurt and he felt like he was gonna vomit, "Damn you, liquor!" he hissed. Suddenly movement from behind him made him freeze, only then did he realized he was naked. And If what had brushed up against him was what he thought it was, than so was the girl besides him. He frantically backtracked his memory for what had happened last night, but before he could finish he heard a voice in his head.

"Wow, King i outta say congrats for finally growing some balls and ,making Queen yours!" His hollow said amused.

'The Queen?' he questioned. He finally gathered his courage to look at the sleeping form next to him. His face turned bright scarlet as he stared disbelievingly at the short black haired girl cuddling up next to him. Ichigo had to ask, 'Umm.. do you remember what happened last night?' His hollow looked at him like he was retarded "So you forgot? What kinda idiot forgets his first time? And it was with queen none the less! How much sak`e did you drink?" His hollow face palmed himself. 'Shut up! How would i know how much i drank? It was a party! And why are you calling Rukia Queen?' His blushing face turned courious. "Well isn't it obvious? I owe her, because of her i was born.. Not to mention ever since she came back your inner world has been much more.. Tolerable" He said the last part quickly and turned his face to the side, and Ichigo swore he saw a tint of blue blush cross his normally white face.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard! He had to fight his hollow to earn the name 'King' and yet his inner hollow just picks Rukia so easily.. If he didn't know better he'd say his hollow had a THING for her! His hollow looked at him annoyed and said, "I can read your thoughts idiot, and don't call me 'Your inner hollow" He used his fingers to emphasize the words, then he put raised a slender finger to his chin, "hmm.. call me.. Shirosaki! or Shiro! It has a nice ring to it, won't you agree? And concerning the Queen, anyone that could make us feel THAT much pleasure has approval from me!" He grinned evilly "Oh wait.. You still don't remember do you? Here, Thank me later" He laughed psychotically then disappeared as Ichigo's memory's came back full force, and he blushed breathlessly. Then a voice from besides him made him almost jump out of his skin, "I-Ichigo? OW! My head!" She looked at the horrified boy in confusion, "Why am i in your bed?" then she looked down, "AND WHY AM I NAKED?" she pulled the blankets to her chest, Ichigo still didn't say anything. Then something clicked in Rukia's head and she groaned into her hands, "It wasn't a dream was it?"

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "You dream about me?" She shot him a death glare, "So I'm Assuming you remember last night?" "Yup" He replied casually, she looked up at him and he was staring back, she was mesmerized be his eyes so full of confidence, "And i meant every word" He leaned in to kiss here. It seemed like hours it took them to finally be in inch apart, so close they could feel each others warm breath..

"IIIICCCHHHIIGGGOO!" Yuzu practically shot the moment in the head and killed it. Ichigo yelped and jumped off the bed, barley able to stutter out "Uuuhh.. Yeah Yuzu? What do you want?" "You better hurry Ichigo, or Your gonna be late for school! And have you seen Rukia? She didn't come home last night and I'm worried." "Um.. No I haven't.. I think she went to spend the night at Orihime's last night!" He replied frantically. She gave a happy, "Okay!" as her voice disappeared down the hall and the two teen sighed, relived that she didn't walk in like she normally did.

The walk to school was comfortably silent. Rukia shyly weaved her hand through his and blushed, she found it amusing when she looked up and saw he was blushing too. When they neared the school Rukia let her hand sag, as if to say, 'It's okay to let go' But he just squeezed her hand refusing to let go, and in return she did the same. As they started to walk through the gate 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard, and some jealous glared from both boys and girls were thrown in much to their confusion. "Why is everyone attention on us?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo. "Because their all lifeless idiots who don't have anything better to do." Keigo started running up to Ichigo, and he smirked, "Look! Here comes one now."

IIIICCCHHHHIIIGGGOOO!" -Clothes line!- "OW! How could you hurt me like that?" He bawled, "And how come you didn't tell your BEST FRIEND that you were dating the lovely ?" "Well i didn't find it necessary to bother Chad with my love life." He retorted evilly and continued walking as Keigo went into a dramatic crybaby fit. Rukia was a little taken back that Ichigo admitted so easily that they were together. Well that was Ichigo for ya, brash and straight forward, Yah.. She loved that idiot.

Lunch time rolled around and as Ichigo and Rukia walked up to their little group they could see who did horrible last night. Chad was asleep against a tree probably working off his hangover. Orihime looked fine, she didn't drink last night and she was currently tending to her boyfriend Uryu. Uryu had bruises all over his face, and probably still had a hangover of a lifetime.

Ichigo and Rukia went into a laughing fit remembering the marker that caused Uryu's injuries. Uryu glared, which was really hard to do with you only got one eye that wasn't swollen, and Ichigo and Rukia just laughed harder.

Orihime motioned for them to sit in front of him to block any nosey onlookers as she fixed the poor boys face. "Shoten Kishune, I reject!" She whispered as the tiny fairy's circled him. As his face became recognizable again she smiled brightly and kissed his forehead. He blushed and adjusted his glasses. "Get a room love birds" Ichigo scoffed, Uryu blushed harder and yelled, "Oh your one to talk! There's been rumors all morning about you guys!" Ichigo shrugged unfazed, "Let them talk, It's not like we have to put up with them for a lot longer, only two more months till graduation!" he said with a wide happy smile.

**Preview: Rukia starts working with Ichigo at his fathers clinic, and some other stuff that sets the stage for later chapters, and Shiro and Ichigo start noticing strange new developements with Rukia!**

**Destiny- WELL there goes another chapter! I just couldn't see Ichigo running away from a problem -shruggs- plus it makes it easier for me lol, and speaking of making stuff easier for me, thats why Orihime is already with Uryu, plus i think they belong together. Ya know saying as how Ulquiorra can't come back to life and all -sniffles- I loved him so much! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI PEOPLES! You'll never believe what happened yesterday I typed this whole chapter (THANK GOODNESS I WROTE IT IN PAPER FIRST! lol) and when i went to save it i pressed the wrong button and boop! All gone! It was super late so i didn't retype it till now! Well on to the story! enjoy! ^u^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and if you think that I do, then well i think you should seek professional help lol**

CHAPTER 3-

Graduation was quickly approaching and now that Ichigo was old enough, He decided to work at the clinic with his dad.

There were many perks to working with his father, like for instance: since his dad knew he was a soul reaper he didn't 'ride' him for being late, or leaving work to go kill hollow, which Ichigo was grateful for, saying as any other job would most certainly fire him. His dad assigned him to treat the kids that came in because he said he didn't 'work well enough with adults, and had to take care of people that acted more like him', which earned him a bump on the head. But truth be told, He really didn't mind working with children, because they didn't judge him by the color of his hair, or automatically think he was a delinquent. In fact he liked working with kids, and found he couldn't scowl when a child would come in with a bright smile, Infecting him with their care free attitudes.

After a week Ichigo was all settled in to his new role, all his patents loved him, affectionately calling him -nee. Everyday Ichigo had some new story to tell Rukia, and Rukia had to admit: It intrigued her. "I would like to accompany you at work Ichigo, I'm just sitting around here waiting for you to get back anyway, so i see no harm in it." Rukia asked one morning at the breakfast table. Ichigo swallowed the bite of food and was about to answer when Isshin floated by over dramatically. "Oh Rukia, my wonderful third daughter! You want to come to work with daddy? Come here and give daddy a hug!" He said proudly as he hovered over the short girl in question but was met with a punch in the face by Ichigo, "Maybe if you didn't act so creepy someone would eventually hug you willingly!" Ichigo yelled standing over his,hunched over father, "Oh i get it,stingy! You just want all Rukia's hugs to yourself don't cha?" Ichigo's face turned red but he said nothing, "sooo does that mean i could go?" Rukia asked confused from the background.

"I can't wait to be employed! So then, I am to be a nurse?" she questioned happily. Ichigo nodded, "Something like that, the kids that come here usually only have minor cuts and bruises, so we give them band aids and send them on their way." He smiled. He actually noticed he was smiling a lot more lately, it didn't bother him, he just thought that it was strange. The first patient came in and Ichigo frowned, It was a short seven year old girl with shaggy brown hair, "Miyuki this is the third time this week, what happened now?" He said in a soft comforting voice she didn't even know he had. "Well i got into another fight! This older boy was picking on a smaller boy, and I punched him in the face! But I ended up making my fist bleed on his tooth." she said confidently and Ichigo grinned, "Good job! Remember that the best reason to fight someone is if there picking on someone weaker than them." he gave her a high five and put a bandage on her hand. "BYE -nee!" She said happily exiting the door and disappearing behind it. Kid after kid came and left till finally it was 6 o clock, closing time. Rukia watched Ichigo with each patient, and it amazed her, the sweet voice, the smile, his expertise, none of it seemed like the Ichigo she knew, just another side of him she never seen before, "Ichigo.. your really skilled in helping children huh?" Ichigo frowned at the odd question, "I suppose i am, I had to babysit Karin and Yuzu after mom passed away and I guess i got good at it." He shrugged

Suddenly a shriek filled the sky as a hollow appeared. Rukia grabbed her Chappy, but Ichigo put a hand on hers to halt it, "Don't worry, i got it. I'll be right back!" He transformed and the hollow stepped closer. It barley had time to react before Ichigo cut it down, It disintegrated and he landed next to Rukia. "See? Told ya- OW! What was that for?" he said rubbing the sore spot on his shin were she just kicked him, "For making me feel so useless! I haven't gotten out of this body in weeks! I don't even remember what slaying a hollow feels like anymore!" she pouted. Ichigo's face went from anger, to confusion to apologetic. He smiled and Ruffled her hair, earning a glare from Rukia, "Come on, lets go home midget- OW! Stop kicking me dammit!" "I told you NOT to call me midget, BAKA!" she seethed. "And I told you NOT to call me baka, chappy loving shrimp!" "I may be shorter than you but i rather be short than an idiot, you Neanderthal! to be by Ichigo's side everyday. She started feeling an over whelming need to be by him, and when she wasn't, she felt like whining inside not be as tall as you, but i rather be short than a Neanderthal, blondie!" Ichigo stuck his tongue out and started running away screaming, "Midget, midget, midget, midget!" ever and over until Rukia caught up to him at the house, and got a good kick in the head, leaving him a big bump. In the end they got a good laugh outta it, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt -to Ichigo of course-.

Now that Rukia worked with Ichigo at the clinic, Isshin gave Rukia a weekly check, same as Ichigo's, and it made her happy. Not only the money -although that was just a bonus- but being able to be by Ichigo's side everyday. She started feeling an over whelming need to be by him, and when she wasn't, she felt like whining inside.

Ichigo was noticing something strange, but in no way unpleasant. Lately, Rukia has had this glow, her normally pretty skin was now like porcelain, creamy and flawless. Her hair was thicker, and glossier than ever before and she was always in a great mood, in the past mood she had only hit him twice! A new record! Granted both times she got mad at him they were for small unimportant things that she blew totally out of proportion, but at least she apologized later. "She's been attached to my arm lately, It's kinda weird, normally she likes her 'me' time. But i ain't complaining" He smirked 'Yeah, and I'm sure you noticed but she's been completely stunning as of late' Shiro said in the same dreamy tone Ichigo was using. "Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Ichigo said angrily. "HAHA! You fool! I could say whatever i damn well please! Now tell me King, why haven't you tried anything more with Queen? And you can't lie to me and say you haven't thought about it too!"

Ichigo blushed so bad, it put Renji's hair to shame. "I-I-I just..." Ichigo sputtered out and Shiro laughed wildly, "You don't know how to ask do you? I can't believe your already 18 yet you still act like a child! HAHA!' Shiro was now doubled over in laughter. "S-Shut up!"

Ichigo's red face felt like it was ready to explode, as he dissolved back into the real world grumbling, 'stupid insensitive Shiro' and other profanity's. He got out of the bath he was in and put on some PJs. He walked in his room only to be caught off guard at seeing Rukia's sleeping figure on his bed, Manga book still clutched in her tiny hands. He smiled down tenderly at her, and picked her up to take her to his sister's room, on the way passing a clock that read 7:12. "How odd.. This is the third time this week she has fallen asleep early. The job must be taking a lot out of her, in fact she fell asleep in class today too.. Maybe I should make her quit" He settled her down on the bed and hesitantly gave her a light peck on the cheek, and exited the room. "But.. I never seen her so happy before.." Shrugging it off he went to go do his homework.

**Preview: Rukia's body is changing for the better much to the suprise -and delight lol- of Ichigo and Shiro. haha i gave ya a vary small teaser this time!**

**Well guys I hope that wasn't too boring or horribly written, but it's 4am re so i'm tired, -yawns- well the storys gonna get funny next chapter so stay tuned kiddies!**

**OH and i haven't gotten many reviews so umm.. if you want the next chapter i need some :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO THANK YOU ALL! For all the praise and help you all have givin me (and i especially have to thank Ayumu for correcting my bad Japanese -thumbs up!-) so hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it as funny as possible -or at least as possible for me lol-**

**Disclaimer: Bleach+me= Don't own**

The next morning Ichigo got ready for school as usual, marking off stuff from his invisible 'To Do' list. He was finally finished as he started shoving his homework into his bag, "Rukia! Are you ready to go? Where gonna be late for school!" He called out for her but was replied by only silence. He frowned. He curiously walked down the hall and into his sister's room. "Rukia?" He looked around, but as sure as his head was orange, there was no midget to be found.

"Oh sorry Ichigo, Rukia went to school early today she said something about having to be there early!" His loving sister Yuzu said sticking her head into the room. He nodded with a frown. "At least she could have told me she was leaving." He mumbled to himself kicking a none existent rock. He shifted the bag over his chest and started sulking towards the front door.

He ran towards school, totally ignoring anyone that tried to greet him. He wanted to know why Rukia left without him, and by god, he was gonna find out! Shortly after entering the school gates, he finally found the group of girls Rukia always hung out with. He scanned them all till his eyes found the short black haired girl hiding behind Orihime. "Hey Rukia! Why didn't you wait for me?"

She seemed to be blushing and she timidly replied, "Umm.. I had to do something.." He was confused, She wasn't acting like the Rukia he knew and it was bugging him, she was acting like an embarrast little school girl. He narrowed his eyes at he ans stepped closer, slightly nudging Orihime out of the way. "Well, you could have at.. least.. warned me... huh? What are you wearing?"

He raised an eyebrow at the large jacket that covered her. "What.. uh.. do you mean?" She replied innocently, but there seemed to be panic hidden behind it. He gave her a look that told her he didn't buy her fake confusion. He grabbed her wrist and led her away from all the girls who were eating up their conversation like a soap opera.

When he was a safe enough distance he turned around to face her and asked again, "Why are you wearing that over sized jacket?, And don't try to play dumb." She started twiddling her fingers seemingly vary interested in them.

"No reason, I was just feeling chilly is all. No other reason besides that." She gave him a school girl smile, and he shot her a glare. She didn't think that would seriously work did she? Maybe on someone else it might have but Ichigo knew her lying face all to well.

"It's 85 degrees out here, If your cold than your also crazy" He told her flatly, She growled at him and folded her arms over her chest in an annoyed manner.

"How dare you! I am NOT crazy! End of discussion, now if you don't mind i have more pressing matters to attend to! Good Bye!" She tried to walk away but he reached out and grabbed the extra cloth on the back of the jacket and didn't let go. She tried to struggle and pull against his strong grip but to no avail, he was just too strong. She put all her strength into a good pull, and began to panic when she heard a loud 'RRRIIIPPPP' come from the zipper. A look of terror crossed her face and she stopped applying force.

"Ichigo! Stop your going to rip it!" regardless of the look on her face Ichigo still held on, not even budging with the same look of defiance on his face boredly. Rukia tried to wiggle out of his grip one more time and immediately regretted it. The zipper broke apart, letting Rukia fly to the floor, reflexes kicked in and Rukia stopped herself with her knees.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he dropped the jacket from his hands "R-Rukia! I'm sorry! I just wanted.." He stopped, Rukia still hadn't moved or said a word, just sat there head down with her arms over her chest. All he could see was her back and he noticed that all the girls who had been hiding nearby to ease drop, now only stared with dropped jaws.

Ichigo panicked, was there something wrong with her? He knelled in front of her and she just tucked her body deeper into herself. "Please go away! I'm too embarresst for you to see me like this!" She sounded like she was going to cry, and Ichigo's heart hurt.

"Show me whats wrong." He said gently as if he was talking to one of his patents. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly leaned her up, and this time she didn't stop him.

What he seen made his breathing hitch and his eyes bulge. There on Rukia's chest, that was normally reserved for her barley A-cup, was a much larger C-cup. He was busy gawking he didn't even notice Shiro in the background of his mind singing and dancing "_Yay_!"s and "_WOOHOO_!"s.

Rukia was mortified, She wasn't sure how Ichigo would react to her new... additions. She was afraid maybe he didn't like them bigger, He never payed any extra attention to women like Orihime or Rangiku so maybe he wouldn't like her now! She just kept her eyes closed waiting for his horrible response, but none came. Suddenly she felt a tiny droplet of water on her leg and her mind raced. 'Is he crying? He must be talking it harder than I thought! He hates me, I know it!' She thought frantically.

She slowly opened her eyes expecting something terrible, only to be dumb founded. It wasn't tears at all, Ichigo was sitting in front of her mouth ajar and blushing like a madman, and was he actually drooling? Noticing her eyes on him he snapped back to reality and straitened back up, wiping the drool from his mouth.

"I.. um.. Is this really what you were trying to hide? Did you get breast implants or something?" He asked flustered averting his eyes to the side of him. Rukia looked at him confused, "Implants? No, I just woke up this morning and well.. THEY were there."

"So you had a growth spurt?" He finally regained his composer and tried his hardest not to gawk. "I... Guess." she said unsure. "So than.. you don't mind?" She asked hesitantly staring at her hands. "No! Of course not! It an adjustment but I'm sure you'll get used to them!" He said it a little too fast and enthusiastically for his liking and he hoped she didn't notice, luckily for him she didn't.

"Really?" She said full of hope and he just nodded and smiled. She sighed a breath of relief and placed a hand on her heart only to wince away painfully. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Nothing I'm fine there just a bit sore is all, don't worry." She reassured him and he just nodded.

"Well in that case lets just go to class now, class is starting." He stated in his usal voice. "B-but my jacket!" She said frantic, pointing at the lump of cloth on the floor.

"Don't be silly, It's ripped and plus your going to have to get used to the way you look eventually, no better time than now." He reassured her, as they got off the floor, with a pout on her face she started walking in front of him to class. Only than did Ichigo notice that since her body had to accommodate bigger.. breasts, It also gave her bigger hips. His face brightened to an almost dangerous red as he watched Her new hourglass body moved tantalizingly side to side.

Again ignoring Shiro who was skipping around his inner mind, throwing imaginary flower petals around and singing, "_I am gonna hiiit that! Queen is freakin seexy! HAHAHA!"_

Ichigo rubbed his temples, How was he supposed to concentrate with her walking around like THAT? He already knew the answer: He wasn't gonna.

**Preview- Ichigo and Rukia are starting to get suspicious of all the things that are happining, and also they have time to kill... Well that preview sucked lol**

**Destiny- sorry it took so much time to update! sorry! I was busy and noone leaves me alone T.T Its gettin annoying, but as long as i update right? haha soooooo Review pleeeeeaaasseee!even if its just a 'good job' or 'you suck' its nice to have mail lmao bye!**

**PS. I'm feelin lazy right now so if its written crappy, Than.. well.. your outta luck :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I haven't had ANY alone time, not only has it nearly driven me CRAZY with all these people in my ear! But also I haven't been able to update :(**

**And to top it off this chapter is just a helper to the rest of the story so i tried to make it as interesting as possible, so hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own-y, you no sue-y lol**

Chapter 5-

When Rukia finally got to class, she shyly entered keeping her head down. Everyone gawked at the 'New girl' until she lifted her head and everyone screamed in unison "RUKIA?" She quickly ran to her seat, cheeks burning. No ones eye's, especially the males of the class, left Rukia. She wasn't used to all the attention focused solely on her, and she did NOT like it. She normally didn't care what others told her, But like any other girl, she was vary self contious, she was just better at hiding it than most.

She slumped in her chair, but just than the girl behind her poked her with her pencil to get her attention and whispered in Rukia's ear, "What exactly HAPPENED over the weekend?" To which she timidly replied, "Growth spurt." Ichigo sat in his usual seat right next to Rukia and death-glared everyone till they all stopped, "Today is gonna be a loooong day" He grumbled.

And true to his word, It was. By the end of the school day, so many men (and Chizuru) ether made a move on her, or made some rude sexual comment and Ichigo had had enough! His fist hurt from all the times someone made a rude comment, and he was pretty sure the vain on the side of his forehead must have already popped from all idiots today. "Why are there so many of them?" He said as he swatted away another one that held a bush of roses in his hand.

_'That's what you get for having a desirable girlfriend, King. Why don't you just let me kill them all?' _Shiro grinned evilly, and Ichigo face palmed, 'Shut up! That's your answer to everything!" Shiro frowned than smiled evilly again, _"Well, It's a good plan! Nothing cures idiocy like a nice, big helpin' of death. Mwahahaha_!" Ichigo just sighed.

Meanwhile the girl he was busy guarding, was laughing with Orihime and Tatsuki, Than they all clapped their hands together, "Than it's agreed!" They all giggled. Ichigo inclined his head wanting to know more, "Ichigo guess what! Tatsuki, Orihime and I are going to the Mall to go shopping on Friday! I needed some new clothes anyway, Isn't that great Ichigo?" "Yaay" He replied obviously uninterested, and she kicked him in the shin.

They walked home to the clinic, and put on their work outfits. They assisted a number of kids who all had minor cuts and bruises till closing time like they did everyday. Ichigo was already ready to close when the small girl Miyuki limped in with tears in her eyes. Ichigo was about to get up, but Rukia beat him to it in a hurry. She carried her to the chair and started to examine her. Ichigo just watched her, fascinated by her grace.

"Aww, There there, Miyuki, What happened?" She spoke in a sweet soft voice. The small girl wiped a tear from her eyes as she began to explain. "-nii, you remember when i told you about the boy i beat up because he was picking on a smaller boy?" Ichigo nodded "Well he had his older brother beat me up! At first i ran, but i tripped and hurt my ankle, than he caught up to me and started hitting me!" tears welled up in her eyes again and Rukia hugged her comfortingly. "It's okay, we'll get you all fixed up now!" Rukia smiled and got to work, as Ichigo called her mom and told her what happened.

Sure enough not more than ten minutes later her panicked mother was right there helping her daughter in the car, and with a wave in their direction she started driving away. Miyuki rolled down the window and shouted out, "Bye -nii! Nice meeting you -nee! Bye!" With that she left, leaving Rukia to whine in the breeze, "But you already met me before!" She pouted, "She didn't recognize me"

"Don't worry she's a kid, They have vary short attention spans" He laughed and walked back towards his office. It was closing time, 6 o'clock just like every night, but Rukia was beat! She didn't know why she was so tired but it was getting annoying. Ichigo plopped down on the living room couch and motioned for her to sit. As soon as she did he turned the TV on some random movie and Rukia leaned her head on his shoulder. Everything started getting fuzzy as she struggled to stay awake, 'but Ichigo.. He's sooo warm' She thought as she drifted to sleep. Ichigo didn't notice, He just sat watching the TV.

Three hours later the movie ended and Ichigo sighed, "That movie was a piece of... Rukia?" He noticed she wasn't moving and sighed again, "This girl just keeps falling asleep everywhere!" He chuckled at how cute she looked laying there. He moved her head as he tried to pick her up to take her to her room, when he accidenlty woke her up. First her eyes fluttered open, than they shot as she stood up and ran to the bathroom. Ichigo walked slowly to the door she dissapeared behind and heard vomiting noises. He just scratched his arm uncomfortably, knowing there was nothing to he could do.

"Uhh.. Rukia? Are you okay?" The toilet flushing was the only response he got, as a pink eyed Rukia stepped out. "I'm sorry Ichigo! I've been feeling sick for the last week, I was afraid you would be worried." She sniffled and Ichigo could tell she was trying not to cry. He sighed with a smile and gave her a hug. "It's okay Rukia, tomorrow we'll go to Urahara and ask him whats wrong, and if he could do anything about it okay?" She smiled and nodded than yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed okay? I'm beat" She walked off tiredly, leaving Ichigo to wonder what Urahara would say.

**PREVIEW: Rukia thinks she has a parasite or virus, but Urahara finds something entirely different mwahahaha! The chapter some have waited for lol**

**Well guys? Was it okay? Hey that reminds me I Want some reviews or comments just... something. they make me want to update faster! come on, All the cool kids are doing it lol Also If you wanna see what lives in my head follow me on twitter! /Destiny_Parra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! It's Destiny yet again bringing a new chapter, Are ya excited? My computer died that's why i haven't updated, so sorrrry! HAHAHA on to da story**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, I own all the books though XP And i can do whatever i want to those lol**

Chapter 6-

The next day Ichigo was sent to school with a scowl on his face. He wanted to be with Rukia right now but she Reasoned (and kicked) him into going to school. She simply said in the end, "I will not be held responsible for you missing class, just because you want to go with me to Urahara's! I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself!" She walked away with her head held high. He was worried, and having a hard time not going crazy staring at the clocks hands ticking by painfully slow.

Rukia knocked on the shopkeepers door and Jinta answered, getting a good view of the new curvy Rukia, "WooHoo you did NOT look like that the last time you came!" He smirked and Rukia tried to kick him but missed.

"Where's Urahara?" she seethed. "I'm right here and what may i ask is.. the.. problem.. Umm.. Did you Alter your gigai?" The blond man asked confused.

"No, but I would like you to find out why it's become defected." She replied calmly. "Well.. What's wrong?" He asked.

She sucked in a big breath and began, "Well, I'm.. Overly emotional, always sleepy, my body had a growth spurt, my breasts are painful, I haven't ate meat in a week because the smell repulses me, and I keep having the urge to vomit."

Urahara had a perplexed look on his face, that he quickly hid by fanning himself. After a moment of silence he finally spoke, "That all sounds strangely familiar.. Here pee on this stick!" He said smiling wide, only to have the stick thrown back at his face.

"What the hell kinda request is that?" She yelled pink cheeked. "Ow, please don't be violent! It simply is a test for a gigai.. condition that i think you have, that is all. Now hurry along."

She was still sceptical but none the less went to do as she was told. Seconds later she came out of the bathroom holding the pink stick. Urahara instructed her to place it on the counter as he whined back a timer for two minutes.

A minute passed by in silence until Urahara finally spoke, "Umm.. Rukia, Do you know what GPS is?" Rukia shook her head.

"Wait, isn't it like computer navigation or something like that? What does that have to do with me?" She asked confused.

"Well no, I'm speaking of a different GPS. Rukia you know soul reapers can't reproduce right?" She nodded her head as he continued, "Because soul reapers are just souls and don't have physical bodys made of flesh, therefore they can't produce more flesh. But when a soul enters a body, or in this case a gigai, They practically are human with really strong spiritual pressure.."

Rukia was starting to get annoyed, "Alright, can you get to the good stuff?"

He gave her a nervous smile and continued, "Well basically, when they enter a gigai they have both body and soul making it possible to reproduce. We call that Gigai Pregnancy Syndrome." The timer went off and Urahara picked up the stick with a hanky, "CONGRATULATIONS! Your gonna be a mommy!"

Silence..

Rukia's eye twitched, "W-WHAAAT?" She throw the timer at his head wiping the smirk right off his face. She suddenly felt light headed and steadied herself on the wall, than slid down it. Urahara slowly walked up to the unconscious girl and sighed, "The information was to much for her and she fainted.. Hmm.. I wonder what Ichigo will say." He picked up the small girl and took her to a spare room to rest.

Rukia stirred in the bed and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and her hand automatically rested on her stomach. "I can't believe it, so there is a life growing inside me?" Just than Urahara appeared in the door way and started walking towards her with a basket full of bottles.

"Well , I suppose i should explain a few things.." He handed her a bottle of something and she looked at him questionably, "They're prenatal vitamins, Take them everyday to keep the baby healthy,The reason your body's changing is because it's trying to imitate how a real body would accommodate to a pregnancy, don't strain yourself, don't jump, don't pick up anything heavy and the most important thing of all: DO NOT LEAVE YOUR GIGAI. Without a soul your body will stop pumping blood into your heart and stomach, even if you try to use a mod soul the extraction process is potentially fatal to the newborn, understand?"

Eyes wide and mouth slightly open she just nodded. Her eyes began to water and she broke down, sobbing into her hands. "How could this have happened? What about Ichigo? What if he doesn't want it?" She sobbed more and Urahara sighed. He sat on the bed next to her and tried to comfort her, than a smile spread on his face.

"You think Ichigo would do what now? The same man that risked his life just to save yours? The same man that's been attached to your hip for the last three years? If anything i think he'd jump for joy at the chance to have a miniature you running around!" He laughed and soon she started laughing with him After saying her thanks she slowly started walking back home.

**Preview**

**Rukia fights with herself and finally makes up her mind! Ichigo is about to find out!**

**Well again i have GOT to apoligize! but at least it wasn't too long that i updated right? Well hope you liked it! Remember to Review! IT makes me happy! or at least leave a random comment hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Well thank you everyone For all the reviews and constructive criticism, I hope you like the story so far and I'm sorry for any OOCness. -^u^-**

**A reviewer pointed out something that i should clarify but the moment in the story has past so I'll just tell you now! The reason Rukia's body is changing so drastically is because it is a gigai and not a real body i wanted to emphasize that the gigai does not know how to react to a pregnancy and is only trying to imitate the natural process which leads to her quickly changing. It's on purpose. Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 7-**

"What am I to do? Surely this.. Uh, condition of mine is punishable by law. What if I am sentenced to death?" She paused than chuckled, "That idiot saved me from an execution once, I have no doubt he'd do it again.." Her breath hitched. "But I'm bringing him into the chaos, soul society might make him a target for elimination! Or they might force me to terminate the pregnancy."

Her hand went to her mid section and her whole being became drenched in guilt, and her eyes filled with tears, "Maybe that would be for the best though, than Ichigo can have a normal life. If I keep my mouth shut and not tell them who the father is, they won't purse him..." Her tears were now falling freely and her heart ached worst than ever before.

Her arms protectively circled her waist, 'NO! I couldn't! I wouldn't let them! I'd gladly face execution if I knew this little being inside of me was alive and safe." She stared at her flat stomach lovingly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was quiet for a moment until a new thought reached her head, "How am I supposed to tell Ichigo? Surely I must, saying as he IS the father.. But why do I feel so anxious about it? Damn it I am a Kuckiki! I shouldn't be nervous, women in this world tell their lovers about this kinda news all the time. I can too!" She smiled triumfantly and continued walking down the street.

Suddenly the peaceful quiet was broken as the sound of feet pitter patter started approaching, getting louder and louder. Rukia stared in the direction it was coming from and started to panic. The person running to her was in fact, Ichigo.

He slowed down to a stop as he reached her, than He hunched over, taking in big gulps of air. Rukia sweat dropped, 'He ran all the way over here from school? He was THAT worried?' She thought amused. Ichigo lifted up his head to look at her, finally gaining his composer and her heart beat wildly in her chest. Ichigo finally panted out a lazy, "Yo" never letting his hands leave his bent knees. She just gave a shy wave of acknowledgment and tried to walk past him. Ichigo grabbed her arm gently and frowned, "Where do you think your going? Come on, tell me what Urahara said!" He looked into her eyes.

She had that 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look as she kept repeating, 'Your a Kuchiki, act like one' over and over in her head. She started stalling for time, hoping a clown on a unicycle would come to distract him. "Well um.. You see what had happened was.." OH, HI -niiI!" A high pitched voice shouted, and they both looked back at Miyuki. Rukia could have kissed the small girl at that moment. She wasn't on a unicycle but she would do.

"OH hi Miyuki! No injury's today I presume?" Rukia practically beamed. The little girl smiled and shook her head, "Not yet! I was just going home when I saw you guys!" After a few minutes of small talk Miyuki insisted she had to go, and she waved goodbye.

Ichigo watched the little girl leave, and shouted, "Remember, If any mean bullies try to pick on you again, just tell me and I'll scare the crap outta them!" She smiled and nodded, continuing on her way.

Rukia watched Ichigo from the corner of her eye and thought, 'Now is a time as any..' She sighed, "Ichigo, Your going to be a great father.. one of these days." She chose her words correctly, but Ichigo didn't catch on, "Yeah, I hope so cuz if living with my dad has taught me anything, it's DON'T be like him" He laughed.

"Soo.. than you wan't to be a father?" Rukia asked hopefully. "Yeah, someday." He said not really thinking about it. Rukia found her opening, "How about more sooner than later?" Suddenly her feet became much more interesting.

Ichigo froze, 'What was she saying? Was she telling him she wanted to get pregnant? By him?' Shiro was ecstatic Yelling at Ichigo, '_Take her King! She wants you to impregnate her! Don't lose this chance or I'll go out there and do it myself!' _Ichigo was red faced now, but choked out, "What are you telling me? You want me to.. you wanna be pregnant? Cuz there is no one's home right now and.."

Rukia mentally facepalmed, God the man she loved was an idiot. She decided keeping calm was the best option so with blushing cheeks she looked up at him and tried to explain, "Well umm. That's not what I meant, You see.. you and I have already.. Well today I went to Urahara's and he said.." She was red and rambling and Ichigo was just.. Confused. Patience running he simply said, "Out with it."

Rukia took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm pregnant"

**Preview- Honestly I want it to be a surprise :P -dodges a shoe that someone throws G. Bush style-**

**Okay, I'm deeepppllyyy sorry for the delay, I just really hate typing :c Also I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, didn't feel like writing the rest. Don't hate me PLEASE! Review are always nice :D**


End file.
